greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest freak out ever 17 (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freak Out Ever episode "Greatest freak out ever 17" from series, which posted on October 14, 2011. ---- *'Jack:' Okay, Stephen keeps cooking after school and making all of these messes. and now my mom's pissed. *'Jennifer:' You're gonna have to start cleaning... *'Stephen: '''Maybe it's because I'm the only one who cooks anything. *'Jennifer: That's, okay! That's great that you're cooking, I don't care if you cook, but I'm not cleaning that your messes day! *'Stephen: '''See that, why can't, why can't you have Jack come in here and be your little monkey slave, I don't want you... * '''Jennifer: '''No, no, no! Nobody's cleaning up after you! When I cook, I cleaned up. * '''Stephen: '''Okay. Jack likes to... * '''Jennifer: '''You have... * '''Stephen: '''Jack... * '''Jennifer: '''To clean up. * '''Stephen: '''No, Jack likes to eat it all but he sure doesn't like to clean it up. * '''Jennifer: '''Welcome to my world! That's how it is! * '''Stephen: '''And that's all he does, too, look. * '''Jennifer: '''Jack... Jack, shut the camera off. * '''Stephen: '''I swear to god, If he does not have sex with that camera, I'll be amazed. * '''Jennifer: '''All right. Okay. * '''Stephen: '''I seriously would. * '''Jennifer: '''Alright, alright, stop. * '''Stephen: '''It's sick. * '''Jennifer: '''Stop. Stop. * '''Stephen: '''It's sick! * '''Jennifer: '''Stop, alright. * '''Stephen: '''You're sick! * '''Jennifer: '(to Stephen) Clean it up! (to Jack) Shut that off. * 'Stephen: '''Having sex with that camera, it's disgusting, you know, I'm just telling you. * '''Jennifer: '''You know what? * '''Stephen: '''GET OUT OF MY FACE!!!!!! * '''Jack: '(Laughing) * 'Jennifer: '''Why don't you film him cleaning up then we can all watch him cleaning up the mess. * '''Jack: '''That's what I'm doing. * '''Stephen: '''No. * '''Jennifer: '''I'm taking a shower. * '''Stephen: '''No. * '''Jennifer: '''When I get done, I want this cleaned up. * '''Stephen: '''Okay, whatever. * '''Jennifer: '''Okay? * '''Stephen: '''Whatever. * '''Jennifer: '''I mean it. * '''Stephen: '''Okay, okay. * '''Jennifer: '''Dad's gonna be home in a minute. * '''Stephen: '''I'll clean it up, I'll clean it up. * '''Jennifer: '''We've gotta go, if you guys wanna go a prom date. * '''Stephen: '''I'll clean it up! * '''Jennifer: '''If you want to go to a lot of things... * '''Stephen: '''I'll clean it up. * '''Jennifer: '''Then this is to be cleaned it up. * '''Stephen: '''I'll clean it up. * '''Jennifer: '''Alright. * '''Stephen: '''Just, GO!!! Stop talking and go!! Get out of my... Oh, my god. (picks up a pot and a pan) You be nothing at, okay. Once again, this is a situation where you leave... * '''Jack: '''No. * '''Stephen: '...everything to me. But nothing to him. * 'Jack: '''Stephen, the dish washer is this way. (Stephen closes the door) No, it's not, no. (opens the door) The dish washer is inside. (Stephen throws the pan at the tree) No, Stephen, mom, did that just go in a tree?! (flips both middle fingers off at Stephen) Did you just throw that... * '''Stephen: '(runs back inside the house and gets away chases Jack) GET OUT OF MY FACE!!! GET, OUT OF MY... FACE!!!!!! * 'Jack: '''HA, HA! * '''Stephen: '(grabs a red baking tray and another pot) Get out of my freakin' darn face!!! * 'Jack: '(laughing, Stephen knocks off the toy and hits his younger brother, then he goes back outside and closes the door, but Jack opens the door again, Stephen throws at the pot on the grass) Stephen, mom's gonna be so pissed! * 'Stephen: '''Like I care!! Do I look like I care? GET OUT OF MY FREAKIN'... FACE!!!!!!!!!! * '''Jack: '(laughing) * 'Stephen: '''Like It when I kick your your little ass and just laugh? For all your freakin' internet friends? (sticks middle finger up at camera) Everyone who watches the video, screw you! You're all freakin' faggots you need to get a life. (opens the door) Get a freakin' life. (closes the door, Jack opens the door back up, and sees his older brother throwing another pan at the tree and falling off into the grass) * '''Jack: '(Seeing his dad coming up the driveway) Oh, your, you're in trouble, Stephen. You are in trouble, sir. * 'Stephen: '''I don't care. Just know I can kick all of your little internet friends' asses. (closes the door, but Jack opens the door once again) * '''Jack: '''Stephen's throwing pans in the yard. * '''David: '''Wha, what was that crap that I saw a flying out of the... * '''Jack: '''Stephen, Stephen's, he made a mess in the kitchen. And instead of putting the stuff in the dish washer, he put it in the yard. * '''David: '''Where is he? * '''Stephen: '(Running out and grabbing Jack) 'Mom sure as heck likes this too, what about it? * '''David: '''What the... ( Stephen throws a toaster and breaks it) What the hell are you doing, boy? * '''Stephen: '''What are you doing? * '''David: '''I'm getting ready to kick your ass! (starts chasing Stephen) * '''Jack: '(Laughing, Stephen gives the middle finger to his dad while he was chasing him.) Run! (Laughing) Oh, my god. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Greatest Freakout Ever